A Night Out
by Kelly Masbolle
Summary: PG13 for swearing, Blame this story on EbonyIVory, it's all her fault.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own the characters, though wish I did, and don't forget that Dom is mine, seeing I can't have Neal *sticks tongue out at an anonymous geek* I guess it was a toss up anyway…_

_Okay, this fic is a challenge from my wondrous friend Susan, otherwise known as EbonyIvory (Read her fic, its good, though she hasn't updated for a while). But anyway this is a dumb story including the words spawn, frog/toad and 'fuck you' at least 3 times each, and it must be a K/D. It's after lady knight, Typically me. And if you feel offended by Kel swearing about Neal, find a better way to put it, I don't like it either, so I blame I on EbonyIvory. I've decided that this is for romantic sops *faints* (like me) and is probably a lot like my mum's Mills and Boon. _Kelly *-*__

Keladry of Mindelan had been given no work until late summer, and seeing it was the beginning of spring, who said she couldn't be girly? She put on a nice dress, creams and browns, and some boots and left the castle. When she got to the city she went shopping, jewellery, ornaments, but of course she didn't miss raven armoury. For some reason Kel glowed that day, many men awed by her grace and size. 

Kel returned to the castle just before dinner. She plopped her stuff in a room and went straight to the knights' mess hall. When she got to the doorway she was stopped.

"Sorry milady only knights in here, that's all we can provide for." A man leaning on a door said.

Kel kept a Yamani face and asked, "And do you know who I am?"

The man just shook his head.

Kel was fuming. How could he not consider her a knight? The man moved to the centre and moved to usher Kel away, but she shook him off. 

"I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," she said with a tremor in her voice. "Let me pass. I am a knight aren't I?" The man left her wake, actually probably everyone's and let Kel in.

Neal and Merric met her there. Owen was there too, a green knight. They whistled when they saw her dress. And clapped her on the back when she got to their seat. Owen and Merric went back to their argument over which was worse, Lord Wyldon or Neal, whom had ignored them relentlessly.

"So," Neal said, "What's with the dress, is our Kel turning into a woman?" Kel smirked then daintily picked up her bread roll, just to chuck it at Neal. He glared at her. They ate for a bit longer before Neal picked up another topic. Balls.

"Did you know Kel, that there's a ball on tonight?" Neal asked grinning.

"Yes," Kel replied absently.

"Do you have a partner?" He asked. Kel jumped a metre, and swore.

"I don't have to attend," she said suspicious of Neal's motives. 

"Good," Neal smirked and continued. "You'll go with Dom, he doesn't have a partner either."

"**Fuck you**…" Kel said with a hate for balls, but then suddenly remembered that it was Dom, not just a man, but Dom. "You are a **spawn** of chaos you realise." Kel said.

"Me a **spawn** of chaos?" Neal asked innocently, "No, I'm just a boy." 

Kel smiled at them and nodded her way out of the room, placing her tray at the servers' pile of dishes, and left the mess hall.

*********

Lalasa calmly knocked on Kel's door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She moved for the door handle and began turning it. There was this scrambling inside and the sound of a lock turning. _Damn it _Lalasa thought.

Neal came down the hall then. He saw Lalasa standing there with a basket in her hand, and guessed what she was there for.

"You know," he said, "Kel wasn't particularly happy this morning, calling me a **spawn** of chaos."

Lalasa grinned and nodded. "Can you get her to open up?"

"Sure." Neal said. He banged on the door, "Kel, me and Lalasa are waiting for you outside. Open bloody well up!" He leant on the door just as Kel opened it. Down he went, on the floor. Kel was immediately laughing, and Lalasa giggled uncontrollably. 

Neal was so pissed off that he hopped up, like a **toad, **and stormed off. 

Lalasa moved into Kel's room and closed the door. She locked it and then looked up at Kel. "Clothes off," she said commandingly, "Time for me to put this dress on you."

Kel groaned. "Goddess, Lalasa, can't I just skip the ball, I don't have to be a lady, well I don't want to be today…" 

Lalasa walked over and quickly stripped Kel to her undergarments, and then slipped the dress on. She used her deft hand to adjust some seams and then stood back. "You look brilliant Kel, like the court ladies… wait a minute…" Lalasa picked up the box of face paints from her basket and started fixing Kel's face. She then fixed Kel's hair and turned her towards the mirror. 

Lalasa grinned. "You're like a princess." She tidied up a bit as Kel examined her own appearance. She was wearing a pale blue dress, with a low neckline; Lalasa was constantly putting them on her and she was constantly teased about them. But then…maybe she didn't look so bad.

"Lalasa, I look like a **toad**, and a cow, and, I don't know, a whore?" Kel said, clearly depressed.

Lalasa shook her head. "My dear Kel, you may not be a court beauty but if you aren't the apple of at least one man's eye," she winked, "I will jump off Balor's Needle." Kel swore at Lalasa, who giggled hearing the sarcasm. "Go, win some hearts." Lalasa announced and bustled Kel out of the room.

Kel walked down the halls daintily looking out the windows. "**Fuck you**, Neal," she whispered under her breath, "**Fuck you** and that evil mind of yours, I can't be accompanied by Dom, you know too much about me – Shit!" Kel turned and ran back to her rooms, she had forgotten all about Dom. He was there waiting calmly in a lovely blue velvet tunic. He even had flowers.

"Oh, Dom," Kel apologised, "I was too busy swearing about Neal to remember you, can you forgive me because of the reason?"

Dom laughed heartily. "Kel, you know that anything to do with teasing or even insulting Meathead is a joy to me." He gave her the flowers and then froze up. "K-Kel you're amazing, more amazing then when you were before, not that you weren't before." He stuttered. He grasped Kel's hands and then moved up pulling Kel closer and closer. Then he kissed her, softly, like he was unsure. When he moved away he still held her hands. She grasped them back.

"You realise that I kiss like a **toad**." Kel said noting his glowing eyes.

Dom didn't speak yet, just kissed her again. "You don't love." They set off to the ball hand in hand.

*********

Kel had an ok time at the ball, considering her hatred of them. She had spoken to the lovely Buri and Raoul who hinted that he knew about a secret admirer, obviously Dom. She also saw Daine and Numair, both edgy about leaving their child alone. Alanna was in some unknown location; she would be fine, everyone knew that. The best bit of the ball was dancing with Dom, and possibly being held a little too close.

On the way out of the ballroom Yuki whispered into her ear, "Nice man." Kel instantly blushed though continued walking with Dom. They somehow got lost, and ended up in the gardens.

Dom reached for Kel's hands again. "You know Kel, a lot has happened between us, has it not?" Kel blushed at the thought of those few kisses brief and yet discontinued. Were tonight's going to go further?

Dom reached towards Kel and pulled her closer. He kissed her swiftly and then again, a longer kiss. She felt his hand snake around to the back of her body and start unlacing the dress. She stopped him for a minute. "Not here Dom, not here."

He asked her, "Where then? We can't go to the barracks, which only leaves your rooms…" He had Kel's hand again immediately and they walked to her rooms.

The next morning Kel woke up in Dom's arms, not just in them but also in love.

What a cute story, they just have to get married *wolf whistles* gah, don't tell me, it's bad…Kapeesh…he… he…Ok, I gotta go to bed…It's late…*starts snoring*

Kelly *-*


End file.
